The Journey Into Right
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: AU. During the Battle of Hogwarts, something went terribly wrong. Now it's up to the 2 survivors of that battle to set destiny back on the right path... Slight HG/RW GW/HP


**Loosely Based on the Charmed series finale/ Set AU right after the Final Battle... Canon stops at the beginning..lol...  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling and Charmed belongs to W.B. Studios. I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**This is my first HP story, and a repost of it, as well. I wrote it quite a long time ago and I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since then. I have never written Ginny before, so I hope I got her somewhat right. Hermione, however, is my favorite HP character of all time.**

_"The Journey Into Right"_

Red and green rays of light soared into each other as the battle of dark and light started to come to a close. Everyone watching held their breath, in hope for their savior, and in fear of their enemy if he go undefeated.

Two halves of the Golden Trio were screaming hoarsely, offering support to their best friend. A petite redhead was crumbled on the floor shaking, tear paths marking her pale face. A group of redheads were holding their breath, fearing for the boy they considered their own. A battered, but still alive, elderly woman watched as the green light of death waivered closer and closer to the only student she had ever loved as her own. A giant man, usually capable of towering over everyone in his wake, lay in front of the doors, blood seeping from his legs onto the castle floor, whispering hateful words to the monster emitting the green light from his wand.

After several minutes of waiting for life or death, without any warning, the fighting light seemed to explode and surround the entire castle, destroying everything in its path.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

Hermione awoke feeling nauseous, her frizzy brown hair matted down to her face by sweat and blood. She could feel the red liquid dripping from her nose onto her face, but as she attempted to stand as she felt a dizzy spell coming on, she didn't bother wiping it away. Getting up with caution, while pushing the heavy bricks that had fallen on her off her bruised legs, she felt like she was in a daze as she stared at the horrifying scene that befell her.

All she could hear was dead silence. Literally.

The blood from The Order of The Phoenix and their allies as well as Voldemort's followers had pooled together, creating an endless stream of red. It looked as though someone had stained the grounds of Hogwarts with paint. She could see more bodies of humans and creatures than she could have ever thought possible, horrified at the gruesome limbs and mangled bodies strewn everywhere. She could feel the unshed tears finally glistening in her eyes as she looked at the destruction.

_"Harry!"_ a sudden thought crossed her mind, and she aimlessly searched for the spot where her best friend had been fighting. She ran over and before she could think, she spotted a half-covered hand with a wand in it, drowned in debris. The bracelet around the wrist shone in the morning light, revealing the inscription _LEJP always._ The bracelet Harry had found in his father's Gringotts vault the month before. It was him.

"Harry?" she whispered hoarsely, rushing over to the pile of rubble, randomly throwing the destruction off to get her best friend. "Harry?" she said again, this time more fiercely, pulling his bruised and bloody body into her lap, clinging to him for dear life. "Harry, sweetie, wake up! Harry, wake up, it's ok..._please_... _Harry, wake up!" _she cried, feeling his chest for signs of life just in case, although she already knew the verdict. She sat flat on the ground and pulled his entire weight onto hers and rocked from side-to-side, quietly mourning for her dead friend.

Harry had always been her rock, her calming cloud in the darkest of times. While she was in love with Ron and had always thought of him as her future husband, Harry was her soulmate. He understood her more than she could understand herself. Hermione had often wondered if she and Harry were twin flames, two halves of one soul separated as they were born, only to come together once more in life. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. And yet here she was, his limp body in her arms. She had lost him. She had lost her will to live.

"_Hermione?"_ came a voice from behind her, as she turned her head slowly to the left, watching the small figure come into light, limping softly.

Ginny Weasley stood in front of her, her red hair deeper than Hermione had ever seen it, most likely from her own blood. Her right arm had a deep gash from the elbow to the wrist, bleeding profusely onto her shredded robes. Her usually pale freckled skin was bruised so much, it looked almost like a tan. Ginny's tear-filled brown eyes took in the sight before her as she let out a small cry.

Another small cry filled the air from a few feet away and both girls turned their heads toward the noise, looking for life.

Hermione half-stood, dragging Harry's body with her toward the younger girl, and carefully placed him in the redhead's awaiting arms. "Hold him, Ginny." she ordered her, watching as the petite girl nodded slowly, tears running down her face as she tenderly kissed the bridge of Harry's nose.

Knowing Ginny was okay for the time being, she went towards the noise and spotted a twitching leg underneath one of the large oak doors of the Great Hall. Noticing the leg had pale skin with a huge bruise similar to that of her boyfriend's, Hermione's heart leapt and she started tearing off layers of the door off the leg quickly.

The body underneath started to cough hard, and Hermione's heart swelled in her chest even larger, if that was possible. _Maybe not all hope is lost! Maybe Ron is alive..._ she started to tear the debris off faster, when she saw the pair of eyes snap open. Crystal blue eyes. Ron? She noticed the red rims around them. Not Ron.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood now?" The choked voice whispered, and Hermione jumped back in terror and anger as a bleeding Bellatrix Lestrange stood to face her.

_"How are you still alive?" _Hermione whispered. It was so quiet, after a few seconds, she began to question whether or not she had actually said it.

The dark-eyed death eater walked slowly to her, and Hermione stood an instant step back, as the raspy voice said "No matter to you, mudblood. Out of my way!"

Before she could control herself, Hermione had knocked the wand out of the older witche's hand and knocked her to the ground. She lost control of her fists as they swung wildly at her enemy, beating the woman into the ground. The female death eater was so exhausted, she didn't fight back, instead, letting the young girl punch almost every ounce of life left in her. Bellatrix's cheeks were swollen beyond recognition. A yell from behind Hermione snapped her out of her trance.

"Hermione, stop it!" Ginny shouted wildly, "She's not worth it!" A glance between the friends relayed understanding as Hermione relunctantly let her hold on Bellatrix fall limp and stood up quickly.

The dark haired monster stood slowly, and with a momentary grab at her wand that was lying on the floor, took off into the shadows and apparated with a _'pop'._

"We need to get out of here, okay?" Ginny said hoarsely, laying Harry's body gently on the ground, and standing up to face Hermione, "There's nothing left for us here. My family is dead. Our friends are dead. Every single one of them! We have to go."

Before Hermione could acknowledge that the younger girl was right, they heard many sounds of apparating people with ministry logos on their robes, yelling for any survivors. The girls took off in a sprint behind the only standing wall that was left and grasped hands. Hermione almost let out a cry when she took hold of the redhead's shaking and bloody hand. _This isn't fair. It wasn't supposed to end this way."_

Tears running down both their cheeks, with one last longing and desperate look at Harry's body, they apparated with a swift _'pop'._

--

I apologize that it isn't longer... I can write descriptions very easily, it's making them lengthy that seems to be my problem...anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Leave me nice reviews!!


End file.
